


It´s the ___ for me

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Snape is a really bad teacher, just pretend Harry Potter plays in more recent times, modern insults, there is like one swear word, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader, a ,muggleborn, teaches the Twins muggle Insults and it gets them kind of into trouble.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader
Kudos: 18





	It´s the ___ for me

“Okay so and the most popular one is it´s the blank for me. For example to Draco you could say it´s the daddy issues for me. Got it?”, the Weasley twins had asked you about muggle insults.  
And since you, a muggleborn, were their friend and also way too nice for your own good, you taught them some. Of course you saved your favorite for last. Knowing the twins this could end really fucking entertaining. And oh boy were you right.

At first they just used them to lightly bully Ron, as they normally did, then they used them on other friends. All in good fun of course. Some of them even got behind that and had started using the insults too. But one day the redheads just took it to the top. It had been a cloudy day and the all grey sky in combination with too many assignments got your mood down. The best thing to make it even worse was having potions class with Professor Snape. He was onto his usual bullshit, bullying poor students that weren´t able to defend themselves, but you really didn´t have the nerve to stand up even for yourself. The twins had been awfully quiet all lesson long too. They probably didn´t have any nerves left either. They had told you they spend all night developing new pranks and jokes for the shop they were planning to open soon.

But it made them tired, so when George let down his guard once and his eyes closed for a second, Snape was in front of the table ranting and raving about how typically Gryffindor that kind of behavior was. The younger twin on the other hand didn´t let himself be brought out of his rest. Once Snape turned around to go back to his teaching, he said “You know, Professor”, he said the word professor in a teasing manner. “I can´t decide if it´s the greasy hair, the bullying innocent kids or the being in love with Harry Potters dead mom for me.”  
Instantly Fred, George and you started to laugh so loud you were sure even Dumbledore could still hear you in his office. 

While you were laughing frantically, Fred basically nearly falling off of his chair, you could see anger and disarray rising in his face. That didn´t stop you from laughing though. What really did was him for his standards basically screaming “Enough! That´s 1 Month detention for all three of you. And 60 Points off of Gryffindor.” Before visibly calming himself down and then continuing to talk about the potion you were to brew next lesson. Sure you had lost a lot of house points and detention was never really nice, but that was definitely worth it.


End file.
